1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a door for selectively closing a front surface of a microwave oven.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, microwave ovens such as those illustrated in FIG. 1 include a door 2 arranged on a front surface of the microwave oven body 1. Using a door handle 3, the door 2 may be used to open and close a cooking chamber provided within the body 1. Microwaves may be generated by various electrical devices accommodated in a device chamber provided in one side of the microwave oven body 1 and behind the controller 5.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the controller 5 further includes a control panel 6 provided as a frame of the controller 5. The control panel 6 generally includes, for example, a display portion 7a provided as a pass-through hole, a key portion 12 including a plurality of operation keys, operating buttons 13 and 13a, and the like. A key pad 11 is provided at a front surface of pass-through hole 7a and a display cover 8 is provided at a rear surface of pass-through hole 7a. Generally, both the key pad 11 and display cover 8 are formed of a transparent material.
Referring to FIG. 2, a substrate 10a is provided behind the control panel 6, opposite the pass-through hole 7a, and supports a display 10 (e.g., LED, LCD, VFD, etc.). As the display 10 is smaller in size than the pass-through hole 7a, a gap is formed between the two components. Accordingly, a display holder 9 may be arranged between the display cover 8 and the display 10 to fill a space created by the gap.
The key pad 11, provided on one region on the front of the control panel 6, shields the key portion 12, and includes printed information corresponding to different operation keys included within key portion 12. Accordingly, the printed information meaningfully defines, to a user, the operation each operation key may initiate. Return spring 13s allows for the operation of the operation button 13.
In the microwave oven illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, however, controller 5 is provided on one side of the microwave oven and in front of the device chamber. Disadvantageously, a portion of device chamber located between the various electrical devices and the controller 5 is inefficiently used and a portion of the front surface of the microwave body 1 is dedicated to the controller 5. Moreover, since the controller 5 is provided in front the device chamber, a user may operate the operation buttons 13 or the key part 12 when door 2 is opened. If a sensing device, capable of sensing whether the door 2 is open or closed, is out of order, a safety issue arises in that the open microwave oven may be operated by the user.